Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush toilet and, more particularly, to a flush toilet which clean the toilet with flush water supplied from a flush water source and discharges waste.
Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2015-68126, 2015-68125, and 2015-68127, a flush toilet which is not provided with a jet spout to reduce manufacturing cost has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2015-68126, 2015-68125, and 2015-68127 each disclose that such a flush toilet has a convex surface along a lateral direction formed in each of two side regions and a convex surface or a concave surface along a front-back direction formed in each of a front region and a rear region on an upper waste receiving surface.